Learning to Ride
by sakuraphoenix
Summary: Sakura Phoenix is both excited and nervous for her sixteenth birthday, for one particular reason, her Turbo Dueling Licence. For many weeks, she's prepared for this one day of her life. Will she ride the wind and touch the sky, or will she crash and burn?


Learning to Ride

_**Yep, I'm back with a new story. I know, the poll said that Digimon Frontier 5D's won, but for a long time, that story and this one were tied, so I thought, well, since this is a one-shot, and I needed to find my muse again, why not? Seeing that I need to get motivated for the Flight of the Crimson Dragon sequel, I thought that if I wrote a preface for it, you could understand why Sakura wants to become a turbo duelist. Now that I've done the intro, it's time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was in the shower, letting my muscles relax from the tension the last test Goodwin made me go through. I stared at the mark on my arm, having let no one see it ever since I got it. After I rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I got changed into my nightgown, and quickly wrapped my hair up in a towel turban. I had finished all of my homework for class the next day, and the 16__th__ was circled in bright red pen. That's the day I would take my Turbo dueling license exam. I had passed the class, and so did Matt, but he didn't have a duel runner to work with. As for me, I was working on a duel runner myself. It was an omega frame duel runner with the best engine and CPU that money could buy._

"Just a few more days. I hope I can pass the exam and get my license." I said out loud

_The sound of a car collision entered my mind, and I felt the heat of flames on my skin._

"I can never forget what happened that day, but… if I don't do this… then I can never conquer my fear. I don't want to be afraid of being on the road anymore. I'm doing this for myself… for my father's memory." I said to myself

_The next day…_

_I just put on my skates, helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads and skated out of the door of the research center. It was the week before Spring Break, so we didn't do much in class, because after spring break, I'd officially move up to the next level in Duel Academy. Matt's a year younger than me, but the high school homerooms were arranged so there'd be some students who'd be seniors, some were freshmen. I was currently a freshman, and next year I'd be a sophomore. I just put my helmet, blades, elbow and knee pads into my locker, when I saw another person walking down the halls. Krystal Everett._

"So Sakura can't wait for Saturday? I can't because I'm going to pass the exam and you won't." Krystal said before she started laughing like a maniac

"Why do you think that? Because your dad is going to bribe the proctor? Director Goodwin is my legal guardian lest you forget. I'm sure he'll fire your dad from his job if he learns that you used your connections to get where you want to be." I said

"Grr… see you around on Saturday Phoenix. I wouldn't want to make things too easy for you to lose your turbo duel. Let's see how those Lightsworns of yours handle the track." Krystal said before she walked away

_Apparently she didn't get the memo. I don't duel with my Twilight Deck anymore. Saturday came around, and I was polishing the duel runner I was going to be using for the test._

"I see you're getting prepared for the turbo duel." A familiar elderly voice said

_I turned around to see Goodwin and Zigzix in the doorway._

"Goodwin. Zigzix. I have to head for the exam soon." I said

"I'd thought you might need a riding suit for it. Zigzix." Said Goodwin

"Our best teams designed this for you Miss Phoenix. You'll be able to handle your duel runner without worrying about wind resistance or drag slowing you down." Said Zigzix

_I took the material, and analyzed it. It was a simple design. The riding suit was white, but had lavender lines running from the sides. The suit was also made from very high-quality leather, and had attached shoulder and elbow pads, which were made from hard leather with some kind of metal around the hard leather areas._

"I… I don't know what to say other than 'thank you'." I said

"Just do your best Miss Phoenix. That's all I can expect from you." Said Goodwin

"Don't worry about a thing. I don't do anything less than that." I said

_I rode my duel runner to the track where I would be tested, but the only fear I had to deal with was my fear of getting near any fast-moving objects, and Sayer didn't make it any easier all those years ago._

"So, you didn't chicken out." A female voice said

_I turned around to see Krystal in her riding suit._

"Krystal." I said

"So, where did you get the riding suit? From the bargain bin?" asked Krystal

"Actually, it's a custom-made riding suit." I lied

"Whatever it is, I still think it's tacky. I bet it'll look better on me. Anyhow, I'm on the track Phoenix. I'll have the proctor eat my dust." Said Krystal

_The proctor was a sector security officer, and when the light turned green, Krystal sped off, but she couldn't make the turn, and crashed._

"Yikes. It's over before it even began." I said to myself

"Well, that's what you get when you get cocky on the track. Who's the next person willing to meet some punishment on the track?-!" exclaimed the sector security officer

_That's my cue. I grabbed my helmet, and got on my duel runner._

"So, Sakura Phoenix is applying for a license? Now this is a surprise." Said the sector security officer

"Let's just get this over with. I didn't come here to fail after all." I said

"Smart words, but let's see if your deck can answer for you." Said the sector security officer

_We both lined up at the starting line, and already my hands were shaking. I guess I was still a little scared of being in the driver's seat this time. The countdown initiated, and when it hit zero, the officer and I sped off._

"Why don't we make things interesting? First one to turn the corner gets to go first!" exclaimed the sector security officer

"Sounds fine to me!" I exclaimed

_I was getting close to the turn, but my body wasn't listening to me. I wasn't going to crash. I'm going to get my license no matter what! I braked into the turn, but as soon as I was about to get out of it, I accelerated. I made it!_

"Well, well, so you got some moves. But, it's as I said, you get the first turn. Riding Duel…" the sector security officer started

"Acceleration!" We exclaimed in unison

_Officer LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"It's as you said, it's my turn!" I exclaimed

_I was a little slow when I drew my first card. Okay, no speed spells, a couple of traps, and four monsters. I can make do with this._

"I summon out my Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400) I'll now place two cards face-down and end my turn.

_Officer LP 4000 SPC: 0/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 0_

"Then it's my turn!" exclaimed the officer

_Officer LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

"I summon Assault Dog in attack mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800) And to wrap things up, I think I'll play a face-down. Your turn." Said the sector security officer

_Officer LP 4000 SPC: 1/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 1_

_A monster that's weaker than mine, and a couple of face-downs. I don't like the looks of this. I need a new plan, but what? Assault Dog's special ability allows it to summon another one from the deck as soon as it's destroyed, but maybe… that's what he wants me to do._

"It's my turn!" I exclaimed

_Officer LP 4000 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"And I'll start by summoning out my Ally of Justice Nullfier in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1200) And next, I activate the trap, DNA Transplant! With the power of this trap, I can change the attribute of all monsters on the field, into Light! Now for the opening act! Garadholg, attack!" I exclaimed

"I don't think so. I activate Security Orb! Now your Garadholg is switched from attack to defense mode!" exclaimed the sector security officer

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would do! Now Nullfier can attack your Assault Dog!" I exclaimed

_Officer LP 3600 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Thanks, but you just activated its special ability, in other words… hey, what's going on?" wondered the officer

"When Nullfier attacks a Light attribute monster, your monster has its effect negated. Better luck next time. Anyhow, this face-down is gonna do for now." I said

_Officer LP 3600 SPC: 2/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 2_

"Then I have to kick things up!" exclaimed the sector security officer

_Officer LP 3600 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 4000 SPC: 3_

"First off, I'm summoning Tactical Espionage Expert in attack mode! (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1200) Now, if I send Handcuffs Dragon, Guard Dog, and Gonogo to the graveyard, I can special summon Montage Dragon to the field! And as an added bonus, it gains attack and defense points equal to the level of the monsters I just sent to the graveyard times 300! (ATK: 3300/ DEF: 3300) Now Montage Dragon, attack her Garadholg!" exclaimed the sector security officer

"I don't think so! My trap… huh? What's going on?" I wondered

"When Tactical Espionage Expert is successfully summoned, you can't activate any traps." Said the sector security officer

"Oh boy. This is gonna hurt." I said

_Officer LP 3600 SPC: 3/ Sakura LP 2500 SPC: 2_

"Now I'll activate the Speed Spell, High Speed Crash! Now I'll destroy my Tactical Espionage Expert in order to destroy the face-down on your left!" exclaimed the sector security officer

_As he destroyed that card, I secretly activated Slip Stream._

"Now it's time I ended my turn. You won't be able to get past Montage Dragon because… huh?" wondered the sector security officer

"Because what?" I asked

_Officer LP 3600 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 2500 SPC: 4_

"How are you keeping up with me?" asked the sector security officer

"Slip Stream is how. You were too busy to destroy my Negate Attack trap to notice. Don't think I'm going easy, but I'm activating Call of the Haunted! Now I'm bringing back my Garadholg! Now I summon the tuner monster, Flamvell Magician! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 200) Now I tune my Magician with my Garadholg! _Power of light, lend us your sight! In the darkness of night, show us your might! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lunar Eclipse Dragon! _(ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2500) And her special ability now activates, allowing me to add 500 attack points for the Garadholg that rests in my grave! (ATK: 3400)" I exclaimed

"You still can't beat Montage Dragon!" exclaimed the sector security officer

"Not quite, because I have the Speed Spell- Summon Speeder! Now I can special summon Flamvell Baby! (ATK: 800/ DEF: 200) Now I tune together Flamvell Baby with Ally of Justice Nullfier! _In the brightest day, and blackest night, the savior of justice shall emerge to fight! Let those who stand with evil's might, beware my power, the power of light! Synchro Summon! Strike them down, Ally of Justice Catastor!_ (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1200) Now my dragon gains another 500 attack points! (ATK: 3900) Catastor, attack!" I exclaimed

"Do you have diesel fumes for brains?-!" exclaimed the sector security officer

"Nope, but your Montage Dragon is another story." I said

"Hey, what gives?-!" exclaimed the sector security officer

"When Catastor attacks a non-Dark attribute monster, the monster is destroyed regardless of any difference in attack power, and now because you're wide open, it's time to wrap this up! Let's go Lunar Eclipse Dragon! Attack him directly! End this duel with Celestial Flare!" I exclaimed

_Officer LP 0 SPC: 4/ Sakura LP 2500 SPC: 4_

_His duel runner skidded to a stop, and I drove up to him._

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah. And I have a couple things to say. One, my name's Officer Kaz, and second, you passed with flying colors Miss Phoenix." Said Kaz

"Call me Sakura, and thank you. I'd love to duel you again sometime, when I'm not trying to earn a turbo dueling license that is." I said

"You got it." Kaz said as he extended his hand

_I accepted his handshake._

'_I don't think you're afraid anymore Sakura. The future is bright, so keep following that future._' A female voice said

_Dawn? If that was you, then thanks. I hope wherever you are, you're okay, and happy._

_**Done and done! Yep, this took a while, but hey, I did it. Please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying I heart you, signing off for now. Kan dao ni!**_


End file.
